A Wedding Surprise
by sassy lion
Summary: I wrote this awhile ago... It was a story I felt the need to write after reading Thoughts by Leloi…


Title: A Wedding Surprise

Author: sassy_lion

Summary: A surprise during Kagome's wedding, but what is it? Takes place 5 years into the future.

Rating: PG-13 (some undressing and implied sex-- but nothing in great detail…)

Type: This is meant to be a one-shot, unless if reviews come in saying other wise…

Disclaimer: Nothing REALLY belongs to me ever does it?

Author's Notes: I came up with this story after reading a short story callied "Thoughts" by Leloi… 

Of course not to mention this story was thought up between two different places, the first half was though up while doing dishes and listening to the Sweet November soundtrack, and the second half was thought up while my mind played nasty little tricks on me in my sleep. I thouroughly blame this on my muse Jisoba, who woke me up at 2:30 in the morning to write this little piece of fiction.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review when you are done. Flames or not, I want to know what you thought!

A Wedding Surprise

(c) 2003 sassy_lion

"Kagome, stand still!" Her mother admonished, trying to fix the fallen hem of the wedding dress Kagome was currently wearing.

She sighed, trying not to fidget (or fall off the bridal platform). This wedding was making her nervous. Kagome wasn't nervous because of the wedding, she was nervous to who she was marrying.

Her mother looked at Kagome, who was now staring at the closed door. "It is tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other before the ceremony." She tied the end of the thread and cut it off with the nearby scissors.

"I know that, its just I am nervous." Kagome said flatly as she stepped off the platform and spun around.

"It's not like Houjou is going to barge through the door like Inu--" 

Kagome stopped twirling and looked flatly at her mother before she could finish that name.

It had been nearly five years since she had last seen the dog demon, and it had become hard to not think of him as often as she hoped he thought of her in the past. Within the last month, it had become extremely difficult, as she remembered some of the dreams she would have when she was younger of her and Inuyasha spending their lives together.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled just as loudly, keeping her emotions under control. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "It's all right, Mother."

But it wasn't okay. Although Kagome has gone on with her life, she didn't want this wedding. She wanted to just run home, cry a bit, jump in the well and disappear into the past with Inuyasha.

But she couldn't, for more than one reason. Her mother would never let her run out, especially with the wedding less than two hours away. The other reason was that the well was useless, it wouldn't let her pass anymore, though she had tried thousands of times since her quest had apparently been completed after three years.

Kagome sighed once and flopped down into the loftly velvet covered chair by the window, watching the birds singing in the trees. She had remembered that last day in Sengoku Jidai like it was yesterday…

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha!" She had been calling his name for the last hour. It would be the last time they got to speak before the last battle with Naraku.

He appeared above her, scowling for no apparent reason. "What do you want?" She noticed the coldness in his voice.

"I wanted to talk."

"Why?" He lept from the tree and sat down next to the well. She sat on the edge looking down at him, waiting patiently for him to take that look off his face. He looked up at her once again, "What are you staring at me for!?" He looked back down at the ground, his face belieing an internal battle he was fighting.

Kagome sighed. "This is the last day right?"

Inuyasha looked up at her. "More than likely." 

"What are you going to do with the jewel once it is completed?"

Inuyasha looked up, surprised. "You are giving it to me?" Pause. "Why?"

"You wanted it from the beginning, isn't that right?" When he didn't respond, she continued, "I really have no use for it."

He sighed, his face calming as it seemed he had come to a decision. "I don't want you here anymore. I can handle Naraku on my own. If I need help, I can always ask the others to help."

"No!" Kagome stood up. "I started this by breaking the jewel, I am going to help finish it!"

Inuyasha's eyes betrayed something he apaprently knew, because he looked infintely sad for the moment, before pulling her into a hug. "I don't want you to go, but you must." He pulled away and pushed her down the well once again, shardless.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kagome shooked her head and two tears fell from her eyes. It had been like before, but this time she didn't have the chance to go back to Sengoku Jidai. About a day after being sent home, she had felt a colossial change in her system, and she had known Naraku was gone for good.

But she could never return to the other side of the well, and he never came back to her. Eventually she accepted the changes and moved on. She began dating Houjou and eventually he asked her to marry. She agreed, and the wedding was set.

Bur somewhere in her heart, even though she loved Houjou dearly, she still loved Inuyasha.

*knock knock*

The door opened and Souta came in, closing the door quickly behind himself. He turned to Kagome's spot at the window. "Wow, you look beautiful, sis."

She smiled brightly for Souta. "Thank you."

He took a seat next to her, and looked closely at her. "You don't look as happy as I imagined you would."

Kagome laughed. "And you still sound like that silly 10-year-old I remember you being!"

"Hey!" Souta lightly smacked Kagome on the shoulder. "And you still sound like you are 15, in love with…" He stopped suddenly and blushed a bright red as embarrassment set in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up…"

"It's all right." She smiled and stood up, taking her brother by the shoulder. "Come walk with me?"

"Sure."

***

Houjou smiled lightly as he secretly watched Kagome talking a walk with Souta in the garden behind the church. It wouldn't be long and he would be married to the one woman he truly loved, then he could tell her the secret he had been keeping since they met.

***

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the church organ to start playing.

She had made up her mind, with the help of Souta. It was time to stop living in the past, stop waiting for Inuyasha, stop waiting period. She needed to do this for herself, for her family, for the man she loved.

Smiling brightly as the organ began to play, the doors opened and she walked slowly down the aisle, towards Houjou. Kagome got a sense she hadn't felt in nearly five years… jewel shards.

Coming up to the altar, she ignored the sense, and smiled brightly at Houjou who looked at her in awe. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Kagome felt peace all the way through the service, and said her vows proudly, loving and most importantly of all, she said them from the bottom of her heart.

"…And you may now kiss the bride."

Kagome leaned over to kiss Houjou. A small open-mouthed kiss, that seemed to last a moment and a lifetime all in one.

As she pulled back, she caught Houjou smiling at her. "I waited 432 years to do that," he whispered, "my dear sweet Kagome."

She was taken aback as he picked her up, and rushed her out to the car waiting to take them away. Once in the car, he attacked her lips again, this time with much more passion and less reserved than he had shown in the church, or in life for that matter.

"Oh, how I always loved you, Kagome. Ever since I laid eyes on you for the first time, still pinned to the tree, though I wasn't willing to admit it."

"Inu--yasha?"

"Shh…" He kissed her gently. "No one has called me that in over 200 years…"

"But--but--but--how?"

"You didn't think I would really let you get away from me that easily, did you? I didn't keep you close to me for over 3 years for nothing." He kissed her again, as he began to unzip the back of her wedding dress. "The jewel, Kagome." Still a whisper, as if someone was spying on them. "I wished on the jewel nearly a year before you were pulled down the well by Mistress Centipede."

"And what about the day I--"

He knew what say she talked of and looked enternally sad, as he moved his fingers to rub small circles on to her shoulder blades. "I'm so sorry about that, my love. I never meant to make you unhappy." He pulled off the top to her wedding dress and kissed the skin of her throat. He paused for a moment, before laying his head on her chest, listening to her heart. 

"You-- would've died that day. You did die that day. I watched as you were killed by Naraku." Houjou (Inuyasha) licked his lips. "I realized I could keep you from that, so while you were away one day at the store with your mother, I took one of the jewel shards out of your room, since you constantly left your windows unlocked, and sneaked back through the well and told myself what was going to happen. Maybe I was being selfish, but I couldn't let myself go through that again."

She stroked his hair and scooted herself down to give him another kiss. "I'm glad you did. " She laughed lightly and began to unbutton his shirt.

"It's not important anymore." She attacked his lips again, trying to keep him from talking as she pulled his shirt off. "What's …(kiss)… important …(kiss)… is that …(kiss)… we …(kiss)… are together …(kiss)… and …(kiss)… legally …(kiss)… married…" He trailed off as she unbuttoned his pants and he pulled off the rest of her dress.

But before anything was done, the two whispered, "I love you" in unison.

***

They reached the cabin an hour later and nothing more was said for the rest of the night.

So what did you think? Was it good? Did it completely and utterly suck? Should it be burned with Kikyou's remains? Let me know what you think. Flames will be accepted.

sassy_lion


End file.
